Harsh Reality
by Erika-moon
Summary: Her song took him away from the harshness of reality. One sides S/S and S/Y
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone, I don't own anything not much to say, enjoy.

* * *

Their marriage wasn't a happy one, Yue knew.

His creator Clow Reed may have taught him about how love played into marriage, but he knew from the books he'd read that it was something that took time.

But theirs was an arranged marriage, where time together or even knowing one another beyond a name meant nothing compared to what their marrying each other meant financially.

In fact, it wasn't even a marriage it was merely an odd way to conduct a merger.

Ayumi only married him to have some say-so in the running of her family's powers after its hostile takeover and reformation to fit his needs.

She held no love for the Reed family Yue included as he was the figurehead of The now gold colored Ayumi cards, and he didn't love her at first sight either, but he would try to make it work.

He was positive that maybe they would learn to love each other, as Tenshi said.

Such as tonight. They would be going to a musical together, a suggestion of his master's, but Yue knew better than to tell Ayumi this as the last time they did something at his suggestion, she was made to wear a distastefully skimpy dress to a costume party and took her aggression out on Yue.

She said nothing to him on the way to the theater, although he tried to break the ice: "You look lovely tonight,"

"Did you buy that dress recently?", "Are you looking forward to this?" all met with soft mumbles and shakes of the head.

They sat high up in the balcony seats with a view of the stage and the show began.

It was about a woman whose love for her husband was unrequited, as he had grown bored of her over the years, and the things she had done to regain his affection: she tried to change her appearance with surgery, she tried to be a perfect housewife, and even robbed her place of work so she could get enough money for the things he wanted.

But in the end, despite all she had done and given up for him, he still insisted on sleeping around with other women and the woman killed her husband before committing suicide.

Despite the tragedy of it all, Yue found himself attracted to the female lead's character.

Her plight matched his own inability to please the one he wished would love him back though he doubted Ayumi would be one to break the sanctity of their marriage and cheat and that he would be so grief-stricken that he would kill her and the one she loved.

The one who played the wife was a beautiful auburn brown haired woman with a lovely voice.

The way she sang her final song after murdering her husband and his mistress, the sorrow in her voice and the pain in her eyes as she sobbed that she had no worth it may sound wrong for a married man, but Yue wished he could take her in his arms, run his hands through her auburn brown hair and wipe the tears from her eyes and tell her she did nothing wrong, that she was perfect the way she was before.

It should have been Ayumi he imagined doing this to, but a part of his subconscious seemed to realize faster than he would that the chances of Ayumi loving him were slim to none.

But her Her song took him away from the harshness of reality.

In his little pretend world, he imagined that the two of them would run off together, leaving behind hateful wives and unloving husbands and their mistresses, free to act as they want to without aggression towards them for how they were born and raised. Just the two of them, free to be themselves and to love and be loved in return.

"Hey. What are you staring at?" The sound of Ayumi's voice snapped Yue out of his delightful reverie.

The show was over. The curtains had closed upon the stage and most of the audience had left the theater. " Nothing. Just thinking."

They left the balcony and entered the lobby where the stars had gathered.

The theater patrons were asking for autographs and showering praises on the cast.

Yue stopped for a moment to stare at the one who played the female lead, now out of her costume and back to looking like the cute, normal young woman her character was in the play.

He almost stepped over to her with a desire to talk to her, but

"Sakura!" A brown-haired young man pulled her aside, smiling warmly.

"You did great tonight!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making the woman named Sakura blush.

"Thanks, Syaoran I was pretty nervous until I saw you in the crowd. Thanks for being here."

"No sweat. I'll always be there when you need me."

Yue found himself staring sadly at the loving exchange before he walked out of the lobby and out into the cold night air.

The car had already pulled up to the curb with the chauffeur ready to open the door for him.

Ayumi was already inside, her body twisted so her back was facing him as she looked out the window.

He barely heard the driver say good night as he climbed into the backseat and tried to settle back into their routine.

"Did you like the play?"

"I hate musicals."

" Oh. I'll try to find entertainment more to your liking next time, dear." She said nothing in return.

Yue sighed and began to look out the window blankly.

He soon found himself humming the unloved wife's last song from the play, retreating back into his world of pretend where it was only him and her Sakura was her name, wasn't it? free to be themselves, to love and be loved back.

He may have been a married man now, but until Ayumi truly returned his love, it wasn't cheating to just imagine himself with another woman Right?

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, bye! XD!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hi everyone, the next chapter of harsh reality. I don't own anything enjoy.

Rini. mae; I'll add more chapters.

Edhla; I guess so.

* * *

"There is going to be a gala at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Said Yue to the girl in front.

"No." Tenshi said coldly.

"Why not?" Yue asked confused.

"Because you said they were boring." Started Tenshi "It's probably the reason you want me to come so you won't be so bored."

"Okay yes but " Started Yue.

"No. I'm not going." Said Tenshi.

"Please. You can bring your friends too." Stated Yue.

"I don't like human contact." Said Tenshi harshly.

"There are also going to be magical beings." Said Yue.

"Fine I'll go, but my friends and I will be staying far away from human contact." Said Tenshi as Yue nodded.

* * *

"A party?" Helena seemed really excited.

"Don't get your hopes up, I've been told rich people parties are boring." Tenshi said to her.

"Who cares?" Verbena said. "We get to see our friends."

"That yes, but human contact disturbs me." Said Tenshi.

"Humans?! Why must they be in the way of life!" Helena shouted with aganst.

"I don't know." Said Tenshi.

* * *

"Lady Sakura."

Sakura Kinomoto looked up from her window to find a maid come in.

"Yes?" Asked Sakura.

"You recieved an invitation."

Sakura took the note and nodded before the maid left.

She opened the envolpe and read the paper.

There was aparently going to be a gala taking place at the Reed family's mansion.

'Ayumi and Yue must have planed it.'

"I wonder where Syaoran is?" Sakura wondered to herself.

Ever since that night at the play Sakura had been the star, things were diferent.

It was as if the play had come to real life.

That would just be creepy.

"I'll look for Syaoran later." Though Sakura.

* * *

"it's nice to see you here." Said Yue as Tenshi nodded while Helena, and Verbena were just standing their.

"Hi Tenshi, nice to meet you, I'm Clow Reed and this is Yue's wife Ayumi."

Clow Reed had come to the living room to find Yue's friend coming over.

Ayumi just stared at the girl innocently while Tenshi stared blankly.

"Hi, as you know I'm Tenshi, I'm just here to see my friends."

"Keroberos shall show you the way." Said Clow not effected by Tenshi's trace.

She nodded and left with Helena and Verbena behind her.

"Yue, we are having extra visitors some old friends of Ayumi, the Kinomoto and Li Clan are to come here." Explained Clow as Yue nodded.

"If it's anything that has to do with Ayumi or her friends, they get upset." Though Yue bitterly as the song of the girl that night, ringed in his mind again.

He had walked away and humming the song again.

"Yue, you are in love, and yes it is cheating if you are thinking about another woman."

The said guardian turned around and saw Tenshi in the entrance of the room filled with many magical beings.

"I've been reading your heart since you came home from that musical." Started Tenshi. "It's good to see a change from you, Ayumi will never love you Yue, she's a normal arrogant human."

"What are you talking about?" Started Yue. "This will just take time, and when Ayumi does love me... Damn the bitch... The bitch!"

"That's all the evidence I need, that girl that sang that song must have captured your interest. You've been humming that song whenever your alone, if Ayumi heard you, she would have let her anger out on you by now. I know I said that you and Ayumi would figure something out before, but now that you meet that girl, things are different." Said Tenshi.

"I guess your right Tenshi, I'm in love with another woman." Said Yue.

"Then why don't you go with her?" Asked Tenshi.

"She has another man with her." Said Yue.

"I see, then..." Started Tenshi but then closed her mouth, she didn't have the heart to tell Yue the truth, that he will have to stay with Ayumi.

There was already a harsh reality.

The door opened as Ayumi greated the guests and went towards her spot at the window.

"Welcome Sakura."

"Hi Clow."

Yue froze as he turned around and saw her.

The woman he had fallen for like Tenshi said, it was good to be true, there she was.

Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

OK! I Hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames, bye-bye. XD!


	3. Chapter 3 The woman I meet

Author note: Hi everyone, I'm back with Harsh reality, now Yue meets the girl of his dreams. On with the story, I don't own anything.

James birdsong; Thanks!

* * *

"You're here!" Clow grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her in the house.

"It's been a while since I've last seen Ayumi." Said Sakura.

"She's different now though." Sighed Clow.

"I guess so." Nodded Sakura.

"Is that her?" Asked Tenshi.

"Yes." Nodded Yue.

"Nice choice Yue, she's your type. Just don't get her near me, my friends, Helena, or Verbena." Said Tenshi.

"Yue." Called Clow.

"Yes master?" Asked Yue aproching them.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto, a perfomer at musicals, Tomoyo's best friend." Clow introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled and Yue smiled and nodded.

"Clow do you know where the clothes room is?" Asked Tomoyo.

"It's upstairs, Yue will lead you two." Said Clow.

"Yue can you show these two where the clothing room is?" Asked Clow as Yue nodded.

"Tomoyo, I still don't understand why I have to wear that dress." Said Sakura.

"Because it's a fancy party, you want to look your best to Syaoran's announcement." Said Tomoyo.

"She looks beautiful enough." Though Yue having a glimpe of Sakura who was wearing a white skirt with a reversed pink apron, white flats, and long sleeved pink shirt.

They walk through the foyer which had all the furniture pushed up to the sides.

There was a long table in the back with a silk gold table cloth on and dishes upon dishes of food.

Sakura and Tomoyo saw about three people helping with the set up with Kero.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen someone doing work in this house." Tomoyo said to Yue.

"That's because we only have one maid and one cook and they only work about five hours a day at the most. They also live here with us." Yue told them.

"You guys are pretty competent. Aren't there usually tons of servants that have to commute?" Sakura was pretty amazed at this.

"Yes but we only have two people working here because they asked for a job here and this house has ten bedrooms. So why not let them live here it was just me, Kero, Ayumi, and him. At least that's what Clow says and I agree with him." Said Yue keeping his cool.

"Wait your saying you guys did all the cooking and cleaning yourselves?" Sakura was shocked.

"Yes. These people came to us looking for a job. Clow gave them one on the spot and a room in the house." Said Yue.

"What's in that room?" Asked Sakura.

"That's the room where all the magical beings Clow finds and let's them stay until they are healed." Said Yue.

"May I ask who they are?" Asked Sakura pointing at the girls who were healing the magical beings with caring expressions.

"The one in the middle with the white-brown hair is Tenshi, the other one with the golden blonde hair is Helena, and the one with the bubble gum pink hair is Verbena." Explained Yue.

"Can we say hi to them?" Asked Sakura.

"Well I..." Started Yue but with the hopeful expression Sakura had, there was no way he could say no.

"Tenshi's going to be mad, I know better that she isn't going to kill me." Though Yue.

"Sure." Said Yue walking in.

"Tenshi, Helena, Verbena." Started Yue going inside the room.

They all looked up from healing wounds, but as soon as Sakura and Tomoyo came in, they held angered wary expression.

"Yue, do we have to tell you again that we don't like-." Started Helena but Yue cut her off.

"Yes I know what your thinking, but I insist, these two really like magical beings as much as you three do." Said Yue.

"Hi there." Said Sakura looking at a song bird who imedietly went in Sakura's hand.

There wary angered expressions soon turned surprised as they couldn't help but blink at this.

"That was just." Started Verbena.

"Our friend got.." Shuttered Helena.

"Near her." Tenshi finshed the sentence.

"I told you." Said Yue.

"I guess there alright." Said Verbena unsurely.

"But if they do anything out of the ordinary, we have the right to break their necks." Said Helena.

"Don't do that." Said Yue.

"If we do that it'll make a scene." Said Tenshi. "May I speak to you outside Yue?"

Yue nodded as Tenshi lead him outside.

* * *

"I may not like human contact, but that girl your in love with, she's alright." Said Tenshi.

"But Kinomoto came here for the man she loves." Said Yue.

"There will always be a harsh reality like I had once." Said Tenshi sorrowfully.

"Come on Sakura we have to get you on that dress." Said Tomoyo proudly as she leaded Sakura out of the room.

"I'll be going now." Said Tenshi leaving.

"Yue where's the room?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Their." Said Yue pointing at the door.

"Thanks." Smiled Sakura.

Yue nodded and went out.

"Welcome to our house. Please enjoy yourself." Yue heard Clow's voice from downstairs.

People were starting to arrive.

"It's nice to see you Clow."

Yue looked at the man in front of him, Syaoran was it not, things were getting bad.

"I still can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. Maybe I'm just paranoid." Though Yue.

* * *

Poor Yue, I Hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames, bye-bye. XD!


	4. Chapter 4 The Bad News

Author note; Hello, here's the chapter Harsh Reality. I don't own anything enjoy.

Rini Mae; Ok, I'll upload

* * *

No!

The man that is the leader of the Li Clan is Syaoran Li?

He's the man who has the woman he's in love with?

Just the though makes him mad!

Why couldn't he have Sakura for himself?

It may sound selfish of him, but Ayumi isn't the one meant to be with.

Sakura is the one!

Why?

But the bad feeling was still their, that something is to happen.

On my his to see Clow he noticed Syaoran Li giving him a cold glare from across the room.

But he did notice Li put on a devilish smiling when he saw Yue looking at him.

The bad feeling came back.

"Clow? Where's Sakura?" Asked a girl with two buns on her head.

"She should be here soon." Said Clow.

Click!

Everyone looked up to find Sakura wearing a pink dress that reached up to her knees.

She wore pink high heels, a white rose on the left side of her head.

Everyone seemed to be staring at Sakura walking.

She seemed to feel uneasy about this that she started blushing.

Tomoyo was behind her smiling happily.

She seemed to have strte recording her best friend.

"Wow! Sakura you look really pretty." Commented the girl with the buns.

"Thank you Meilin." Said Sakura with a smile.

Cling, cling, cling

They all heard someone tapping a fork.

When they saw who it was, Yue just wanted to die.

Syaoran.

"Everyone may I please have your attention."

Oh no.

Everyone was now looking at Syaoran standing on a chair. "I am pleased to announce that I am now engaged."

Yue eyes widened as he hoped to hear something else.

"To Sakura Kinomoto."

Yue eyes widened.

Everyone seemed to clap in joy as Sakura stood next to Syaoran.

"Why?" Though Yue sadly as he looked down as he went straigh towards the other room.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	5. Chapter 5 The Reason

Author note; Hello, here's the next chapter. I don't own anything enjoy.

Rini Mae; I fixed that part.

* * *

"WHAT?" Said Yue.

"What is he talking about? He must have officially lost it." Though Yue.

The whole room gave a soft clap as the news that was announced.

"When did this happen?" Yue asked Tenshi.

"How should I know, I don't have a clue?" Said Tenshi.

Syaoran looked over at them.

Yue's eye twitch as Sakura locked arms with Syaoran.

Yue's frown drooped lower when Sakura rubbed her head on his shoulder.

Tenshi held Yue's arms so he didn't go and claw Syaoran out.

"See look how happy they are together." Said Tomoyo.

Applause rang out in the whole room.

But the smug look on Syaoran's face that this was real.

It was somehow legit.

When Yue looked at Syaoran again he looked at Yue and flashed a smile that said "I won."

"I'll stop this." Thought Tenshi.

* * *

Late at night, Syaoran walked back to his mansion.

"Did you make the announcement?"

"Yes Ryou, I did. Make sure you catch his friend's guard, I think her name was Tenshi, my 'guess' is that you 'like' her." Said Syaoran.

"Yes, but what are you going to do when you marry Sakura?" Asked Ryou.

"I'll have the fortune and magic, then I'll get rid of Yue, it took a long time to erase Clow's memory." Said Syaoran.

"Syaoran."

He looked over to find Ayumi coming towards the door.

"Ayumi, how's your mission going?" Asked Syaoran.

"Fine, everything is as usual boring, but it seems Yue is starting to have gotten heads over heels for your soon to be wife." Said Ayumi.

"Nothing can stop me."

"Hold it right there."

The trio turned around and saw the said girl in front.

"Well if it isn't the freak without a human heart." Said Syaoran.

"It seems you know him, too my guess you trying to hurt Clow just because Kinomoto is related to him." Said Tenshi.

"Maybe I should have you engaged to Ryou here." Said Syaoran.

"Not a chance." Said Tenshi.

"Then we will force you too." Said Ryou.

The ground beneath them split open, even as boulders came raining down upon them.

Ryou and Syaoran both dove away, but Tenshi leaped at the dragon-like rock formation towering over them.

Tenshi jumped forward and grew wings behind her back.

As Tenshi drew closer to the rock dragon, her staff materialized in her right hand, raising her staff over her head.

Tenshi screamed in rage and brought the weapon down with uncanny accuracy.

For a split second, nothing happened.

Then the mighty rock dragon split into two perfect halves and crumbled as it hit the ground.

"God of lighting, anwser my call!"

Tenshi turned around but before she could dodge, it was too late.

Zap!

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


	6. Chapter 6 Dead?

Author note; Hello, here's the next chapter. I don't own anything enjoy.

Guest; I shall start fixing it, and thanks for your comments.

* * *

"Yue!"

The door started to bang hard.

Yue stood up and walked towards the door only to find a frantic looking Helena and Verbena.

"Yue, have you seen Tenshi anywhere?" Asked Verbena.

"Not after the party." Said Yue in an emotionless tone.

"After we went to sleep she was in her room, but the next day, she was gone." Said Helena.

"I don't know either, she was gone rather quickly with no sight of a clue." Said Verbena.

"Yue!"

Clow came by with a blank expression looking Ayumi.

"Clow what's the matter." Said Yue.

"You must come to the forest at once, and when we do, please don't scream. Ayumi was the one who let me know about this." Said Clow.

* * *

"What?!" Verbena almost had the urge to scream.

"No! It can't be true." Started Helena.

"What is everyone looking at?" Started Kero floating towards the group at the forest who were watching something in utter shock.

Besides Ayumi who was looking bordly at this.

While Clow was looking at the floor quite sad.

"What?!" Asked Kero once he saw what happened.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


End file.
